There's Love With You
by Isabella Mullen
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, I hope you all like it! It's one of the three year VegetaxBulma stories but i'm going to try and keep it as orginal as i can! Chapter 3 is up! My updates will be slower now since I had writtem chapters 1-3 before i uploaded it
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ...sadly**

**Chapter 1: What's happening to me!?**

**It was a quite evening at Capsule Corps for once in the past three months. Recently a house guest had moved in after those who had been killed on Namek was brought back with the Dragon Balls. Much had happened in the three months after that. Bulma and her father had finished building the GR for Vegeta along with the split of Yamcha and herself. She had caught him cheating once again and just decided it was time to move on with her life. Yamcha wasn't ready to settle down, he was to busy playing the field. Bulma could respect that though, there had been a time when she would've done the same thing but she wasn't the one to be cheated on so she had decided to end things. Yamcha and her relationship had been at a stalemate anyhow.**

**Bulma sat in the large living room of the main building of Capsule Corps watching the TV. She was lounging around and it was a nice reprieve from the long nights in the lab. 'I could use a good old fashioned movie night with the girls…**" Bulma thought. Bulma stretched a little and went back to her thoughtful self at the moment. '**Maybe I'll call Chi Chi….She could bring Goku and Vegeta and him could spare, keeping Vegeta out of my hair for the night' **thought Bulma. Bulma lazily lifted herself from the sofa and walked over to the wall phone that was located between the kitchen and living room. She picked up the receiver and called Chi Chi, " Hey Chi! It's Bulma….im fine, yourself? Oh yea? Wow! Hey I was wondering if you'd like to come over and have a girl movie night with me? You could bring Goku..Vegeta's here and they could spare..that way they stay out of our hair….Oh, Gohan, well he could spare too or I have a nice study room connected to the living room. Yea! Awesome, I'll see ya in a few!!!" Bulma hung up the phone and thought, '**hmm, I wonder where his royal-ness could be? Oh well.'** she thought. With that she went upstairs to freshen up a bit by taking a quick shower. She got out a little later wrapped in her cerulean bath towel and found some comfy black sweats that had Capsule Corp on the side of the right leg and a white form fitting T-shirt to wear. She then pulled her hair up into a messy bun. She checked her reflection once and off she was to get some snack items ready.

Meanwhile the stubborn saiyan Prince was just coming into the house. He was hungry, tired, sweaty, you name it, he was it. His first mission was to ransack the kitchen. Normally Bunny would be cooking but both of Bulma's parent were out of town on a long business trip. He thought about going to bug the woman to make him some dinner but he just wasn't in the mood for one of their verbal spats tonight. For once he just wanted to relax, which was quite uncommon for the prince. As he walked towards the kitchen he caught the woman out of the corner of his eye opening the front door. Kakkarot and his wife was here,**'ugh, so much for a relaxing night'** grumbled the prince inwardly. He continued into the kitchen and made himself quite a few turkey sandwiches, grabbed many handfuls of chips, and a glass of water. He brought his food out to the living room and sat his plate onto the table in front of the TV.

Bulma noticed the prince the minute he walked in. **'he's up to something. He's being to nice tonight…let's see no yelling, no demanding. Ugh! What am I complaining about?!' **thought Bulma. " Well Goku, Vegeta looks like he might be taking an early night..your welcome to join Chi and me for a movie! Maybe we could even get Vegeta to stay down here for the movie!" Bulma said excitedly. "Well that's fine with me but I doubt Vegeta will pass up on sparing." Goku said matter of factly. "He's right you know, woman." Vegeta said, now standing awfully close, as she could feel his breath on her neck, behind Bulma. What made Vegeta decide to come over he wasn't sure but now that he was he could only notice how beautiful Bulma looked in her relaxed out fit. That's how he liked her best. When she wasn't trying to look the part that every guy thought she was. She may be an heiress and she may like her clothing styles but she was still down to earth in her own way. Bulma spun around quite surprised that Vegeta was so close. Keeping her cool, Bulma said, " well Chi and I are going to have a movie night I guess you and Goku are gonna go spare?"

Vegeta looked at her then Kakkarot, " well of course, when have you known me to back down. In the meantime why don't you cook some dinner. Kakkarot's going to be famished once im done with him." Vegeta smirked. He turned to walk outside and Goku went to follow and raised a hand to say later. **' dumb woman, why'd she have to invite them over**.' Vegeta thought as he saw Bulma stick her tongue at him. Bulma went down the steps into the entertainment part of the living room. Chi Chi was already picking some movies out. Bulma had pulled out two blankets and pillows so her and Chi Chi would be more then comfortable. "So what sounds good to you Bulma?" Chi Chi said. " Well I was thinking a comedy or a comedy/romance. You?" Bulma inquired. " I totally agree. Say, should we order some pizza for when the boys get down training?" Bulma nodded her head and said," ugh, those crazy saiyan's and there appetites, I swear."

As the night went on Bulma and Chi Chi laughed and cried more then they could count. Half way threw there third movie Goku and Vegeta came in and scarffed down what was left of the pizza Chi Chi and Bulma didn't eat and then went back out for round two of there sparing. As the fifth movie finished Chi Chi got up and said, " I had better get Gohan on home. They [Goku and Vegeta] look like their still at it. Will you tell Goku I took Gohan on home. He's out."

"It's no problem Chi. Take care and be careful going home." Bulma said. She waved and said goodbye, then stepped back inside. She went to the living room and picked up a little then sat down and listened to the noise the guys were making outside. Bulma eventually fell asleep to the noises of two saiyan trying to out do the other.

Around one in the morning the noise finally subsided and the men came inside, both equally worn out. " I'll see you later Vegeta. Nice work out, we'll have to do it again!" Goku said cheerfully. Vegeta just "hmphed" him and saw him out. Vegeta turned around and finally noticed the woman had fallen asleep on the couch. He drifted over to her and looked down. '**She looks so peaceful. Different for a change, all I ever hear is her sharp tongue.**' Vegeta thought. He sighed, knowing what he was about to do was normally out of the question. He picked her up in his arms and levitated up to the second floor. He then continued to walk to her room which just so happened to be beside his. As he pushed her door open with his foot she woke a little. Bulma blinked, she felt so warm and whatever she was against was strong and supportive but comfortable. She looked up and saw him. It never registered this was out of the ordinary for him," Vegeta?"

"Go back to sleep woman." He said gruffly. He laid her down and was gone in an instant. '**What's wrong with me!! Three months ago I wouldn't have even said anything to her, let alone carry her to her room!' **he thought behind the privacy of his room. He opted to take a shower to clear his head before a good nights rest.

The next morning was like any other one. Vegeta and herself where back to the verbal wars and trying to outwit each other. " Oh shut up for once you butt!" Bulma grumbled at Vegeta, " Besides If you don't I won't finish making your breakfast!" Bulma threatened. "Woman." Vegeta said sternly. They had come to an understanding of each others tones of voices and Bulma could tell he wasn't joking and that he wanted his breakfast. " Last night I ate the pizza, that was one thing, now I demand a home cooked meal. None of this fast food garbage you humans eat." Vegeta said setting down and crossing his arms. " When are you gonna get it threw your thick skull that you don't order me around!?" Bulma yelled. He loved this game, seeing her get frustrated made his day, she was always so quick with her emotions and it amused him. "Woman, I keep telling you I AM the PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS. What makes you think that I can't order you around?" He said calmly, doing well at winning this mornings argument. " Because I'm not one of your damn soldiers!!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta was taken back by this. He wasn't quite prepared for that comment but he wouldn't let that show. "Hmph" is all Bulma got out of him as she turned around to finish cooking his eggs, bacon, sausage, oatmeal, and toast. '**He's not been as angry as of late…I wonder if he's ok.**' Bulma thought as she sneaked a peak at him. Vegeta caught it though and smirked," Geez, woman, I know I'm handsome but you don't have to drool over me" Vegeta said laughing.

Bulma had had enough of his smart mouth this morning and slammed his breakfast down and he started to insult her again but she slapped him across the face. The prince was up in a matter of seconds and had her back against the wall. Inside Bulma was terrified but outwardly she challenged the prince." Don't ever, EVER, slap me again. Is that understood?" Vegeta growled inches from her face. Bulma just nodded and Vegeta let his tight grip on her tiny wrists fall. After that they ate their breakfast in silence. He made his way out to the GR and Bulma made her way to her lab.

She was working diligently on a new bot design for Vegeta, as he had already destroyed almost half of what she had made in the last three months. This one was to be able to withstand stronger ki blasts and to be faster and more agile then the former ones she had made. Bulma swiped her brow and buried herself in more work. Vegeta on the other hand was sneaking quietly into the lab to see what was going on with the woman. He was thoroughly bored with how his training was going. He wouldn't admit it even if he was dieing but he was trying Kakkarot's style of training for once. Goku had always trained for a month and then just walked around powered up and this was what Vegeta was trying out. He walked up until he was right behind her and bent down to where his mouth was level with her ear and said, " woman."

Bulma jumped and spun around to see him smirking. She glared at the saiyan and said, " would it kill you to be a little more nice once in a while?"

"Let me think about that….yes, yes it would." Vegeta said. Vegeta was wearing nothing but his blue spandex shorts. Without his shirt she admired those tan muscles of his. He was still a bit sweaty from his workout and it made her even more crazy for him. " So why'd you come down her?" as she sighed inwardly

" I wonder. Maybe it has something to do with it being lunch time." Vegeta said as smartass as he could. Bulma slipped off her stool and hit him on the chest. " you ass!! There's bread in there you could've made yourself a sandwich! How do you ever expect me to get anything done if your always coming in here to demand something?" But that wasn't what was on Vegeta's mind. This woman was so attractive in her angry mood. The way her nose scrunched up, the way she put her hands on her hips and leaned forward, and the way she pursed her lips together. Something about it just made him want to try and kiss those lips. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. As she collided into his solid muscle embrace she knew she had gone to far in her rant. She must be in trouble now is all she thought. She was absolutely wrong though. Vegeta bent his head a little and caught Bulma's lips with his. It was a slow but needy kiss and as Bulma finally realized what happened it was over just like that. Vegeta had pulled away and fled as fast as he could. '**what's wrong with me? What happened to the cold heartless warrior? The prince of all saiyan's! I can't let this woman get the best of me!! **'Vegeta thought as he stormed out to the GR without a lunch.

J So this is the first chapter! I hope you all liked it! Please Review and feel free to give suggestions!


	2. Chapter 2: Pranks

Disclaimer: Sadly, once again I don't own DBZ

Chapter 2: Pranks

It was a couple days later and since the incident in the lab things had gone back to normal between Bulma and Vegeta. "There we go! Finished, finally, I think I'll go for a swim!" As Bulma walked up the stairs she heard a roar and then a loud boom. She ran up the rest of the stairs and to the end of the hall to look out the window and saw the GR was in shambles. She turned on her heals and ran to her room to lock and hide behind the door. _' _**5..4..3..2..1' **Bulma thought. " Woman!!!" Vegeta yelled angrily as he stomped inside and looked for her first in the lab, then upstairs to her room. " Woman!! I know your in there! Open the door now!" '**Ugh, him and his arrogant ass'**Bulma thought as she said, "I'm busy, your royal highness!"

"Doing what woman! Trying to look pretty?" Vegeta growled as his impatience grew. He snickered as he heard her gasp and grumble under her breath. " I'm taking a break and about to go swim!" She said as she changed into her bikini. Her swimsuit had a black background with pink flower blossoms on it. She stepped out into the hall and Vegeta took a step back not expecting her to come out on her on. As she walked away with her towel slung over her shoulder, Vegeta couldn't help but watch her go and thought, '**What the hell IS that woman wearing?' **Vegeta crossed his arms and stomped outside to further his discussion with Bulma. When she came into view she was stretched out on a lawn chair and reading a book. " What the hell are you wearing woman?"

Bulma looked up at him and scrunched her nose like she was about to yell at him but didn't. "It's a swimsuit Vegeta, you don't have to be an ass." Bulma said. "How are you going to work on the GR when your in that!?" Vegeta said in shock. "Vegeta!! I am NOT going to fix the GR today or tomorrow! I'm tired and I'm taking a break!!" Bulma yelled finally. "Hmph" Vegeta scoffed and just glared at the tiny figure before him. "What are you doing now?" Vegeta asked as Bulma started rubbing something on her arms. "It's sun tan lotion…It's supposed to help me tan. Hey, will you rub some on my back please?" Bulma said trying to look cute. Vegeta glared at her and the relented knowing that look for what it was. He stepped closer, sat down, snatched the bottle from her and rubbed the lotion on her back. '**Wow!! I can not believe this. Vegeta is actually rubbing this on my back!**' Bulma thought quite surprised. Bulma was so shocked she let out a little giggle. "Woman!! What are you laughing about!? Stop it!" Vegeta growled. "Nothing Vegeta, it just tickled a little bit." Bulma said covering up what she had been thinking. Bulma had always like him. She would always catch herself stealing glances at him when she'd be outside where he was training. Vegeta pulled away and announced, "done." He whipped his hands and stood up, looking down at her now. " Thanks Geta!" She smiled as she saw him looking at the water, arms crossed and a deep thoughtful look on his face. She slinked her way over behind him and pushed him in never thinking he'd be quick enough to twist around and grab her to him as he fell backwards into the pool. Bulma shrieked and sputtered as Vegeta brought them both back up as he still had a hold on her. " What THE hell WOMAN!!" Bulma just pushed her hair out of her eyes and then looked up into her captures eyes. "Well?" Vegeta demanded. " I was just playing Geta…your always getting me with your pranks and I just thought I'd try one of my own." Bulma said smiling. Vegeta was still holding her. Deciding Bulma was done with the pool for the day, he carried her into the house and up to her room. " Your done with this pool today! If you don't want to work on the GR, then fine! But you WILL dry my clothes!"" Vegeta demanded, as he stalked in her room now and dropped Bulma on her feet by her closet. Vegeta still stalking, went into her bathroom, turned the shower on and threw his cold wet clothes out for her to wash and dry. Bulma gasped, and Vegeta smirked hearing it since the door was cracked. Bulma frustrated and shocked picked up the pile of clothes opened the door and threw them at the saiyan prince standing in HER shower. " How dare you I'm NOT your maid!" Bulma yelled not even noticing till the last minute that the saiyan was naked. Bulma stopped talking and gasped and stared backing out but Vegeta had had enough of their games lately and grasped her wrist and drew her to him. Bulma stood in his arms still clothed in her swimsuit and him naked. The warm water cascaded down over the two and Vegeta asked, " why are we fighting this with our arguments?" Vegeta asked concerning the relationship that was growing and being hidden by the fighting they were hiding behind. " Bulma was to shocked, she could barely speak, " I..I don't know." Bulma said looking away knowing it was because she was afraid to get close to Vegeta. "Sure you do woman. Let me guess, your afraid I'll hurt you like that dimwit?"

Bulma surprised, looked at him and then away again. **' How is he reading my thoughts so easily?"** Vegeta had finally decided to take things into his on hands and leaned down to catch her lips with his. First, it was a faint kiss but as it deepened the two relaxed in each others arms. Bulma relaxed first and brought her arms up around Vegeta's neck and he let his hands rest on her hips**. 'what am I doing!!**' Bulma kept thinking. **' It feels so right…why didn't I do this sooner?' **Vegeta question himself. Bulma's hands traveled into his hair and massaged gently. Vegeta pulled away and leaned his head more into the massage. As he was now closer to her she also started kissing his neck faintly. It made Vegeta jump and he looked down into her eyes. They both saw worry and a world that was unchartered and it scared both of them yet they both knew they were willing to try and ready to experience. He drew her into his arms again and reached around to untie her top and then to her hips to untie the bottoms. Vegeta's hands lingered on her hips and then traveled up her waist to her breast. Then back down. As he reached for Bulmas sacred area he caught her eyes once more to make sure she still wanted it as much as he did. Those ocean blue eyes never wavered and then he nuzzled her neck and nipped at her ear and then his hand was there and pleasuring her like she had never felt before. The closer she came to her peak, the more Vegeta wanted her until she finally orgasmed and then he slide in her and filled her with his length as she moaned from her climax. Neither wanted to be the first to say the others name but Bulma was first, " Ve..Vegeta..hmm" '**hmm, she liking this huh?**' Vegeta thought as he began to move faster. He picked her up and her legs went around his waist, thrills went up both of their sides and Vegeta put her back against the shower wall. Bulma squeezed her legs on his hips and moaned again, which made Vegeta speed up again. As Bulma said his name again he lost control and finally brought himself and Bulma to a climax together. He let her feet touch the ground but still held onto her, resting his head in the crook between her shoulder and head. He straightened a little and kissed her. " How about those clean clothes now?" He inquired. Bulma smacked him on his chest but knew it didn't hurt him. As she turned to step out of the large shower he lightly smacked her on her butt. '**What am I doing?**' Vegeta thought as he stepped out of the shower to follow Bulma. **' What happens, happens but this won't stop me from reaching my goal to become a super saiyan.**' Vegeta continued to think as he slipped into some khaki shorts Bulma bought him. Bulma had already dressed and was on her way down to the laundry. Vegeta sensed her small ki, he grabbed a black muscle shirt and went to that spot to find her humming to herself.

Well here's the second chapter…I know Vegeta may have seemed OOC but it was for the story. You'll see his normal attitude in later chapters! If you have any idea or suggestions feel free to tell me!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****L**** I don't own DBZ****L**

**Chapter 3: Yamcha.. Vegeta to the Rescue**

"**Bulma?" Vegeta said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. This show of emotion caught her off guard and she jumped and turned in his arms. "What is it?" Bulma questioned. " We need to talk. Woman, I hope you realize you can't be ride of me now." Vegeta stated looking down into her eyes.' Is he saying what I think he's saying? No! Shut up, Bulma don't even ask..not yet'** Bulma started to open her mouth and say something but she just nodded. She wasn't about to ruin this tender moment with her questions. The prince tightened his hold on her and rested his chin on top of her head. '**hmm, she's the perfect height…fits perfectly.' **Vegeta thought. " So how bout that breakfast my prince?" Bulma said trying to move from his tight grip to look up into his face. Vegeta just turned her around and swatted her butt. " I'll take that as a yes." Bulma giggled. Vegeta "hmphed" and then followed. **'Ugh, this is something I'm going to have to get used to..Geez, what am I getting myself into..' **Vegeta thought.

They had finished there breakfast together and then parted their separate ways for the day. Vegeta had gone out into the woods somewhere since the GR was broke and Bulma was finishing up cleaning up their breakfast then the doorbell went off. She sighed and put down some dishes she was carrying to the sink and went to answer the door. She opened it and to her surprise it was her ex, Yamcha. " Hey babe. How have you been?" Yamcha said smiling. Bulma stood with her mouth open. '**How dare he call me that.' **" What do you want?" she inquired. "Can I come in first?" Yamcha asked since it had started to pour. "Oh wear are my manners?" Bulma laughed as she stepped aside for him to come in. She lead him into the kitchen and sat down across from where he was. " Would you like anything to drink? Coffee?" Bulma asked trying to be a good hostess. "Yeah that sounds good."

Bulma slipped out of her chair and got two coffee mugs, filled them up and and sat back down as she pushed Yamcha's to him. " So why are you here?" Bulma asked now utterly curious. " Well babe I was hoping we could talk about getting together again." Yamcha said hoping she'd say yes. Unknowingly Vegeta had just walked in and was standing outside the kitchen listening intently to the conversation between Bulma and Yamcha. **'ugh, he just had to ask that! I don't wanna say anything about Vegeta yet since I don't know what's going on either!'** Bulma thought and answered quickly, " Umm, I don't think so Yam. " **'That's right, how do you like that you dimwit!" **Vegeta thought.

" Your seeing someone aren't you?" he accused. Bulma was astounded. **' How dare he! We're not even dating!'** "Yamcha!! We're not even dating. It doesn't even matter if I am and I'm not sure about my relationship or what we are at the moment so I didn't want to say anything!" Bulma yelled. Yamcha upset now stood up quickly which tipped the chair back. " Bulma, you're a complete bitch sometimes. I can't believe you moved on so quickly!!! Ugh!" he yelled. Bulma had had enough and slapped him across the face. Her actions quickly stopped his yelling. In an instant anger over took him and he had crossed the kitchen in a matter of seconds to have her held against the kitchen wall. " How dare you." he snarled, "No one ever slaps me, not even you, you little slut." '**Oh my god..what is wrong with him he's never been such an angry person. This is it, I'm gonna be beat aren't I?' **"Let me go!" Bulma choked out since Yamcha had his hands around her throat now. " Oh no, I'm gonna teach you a thing or two." He said as he brought his fist down on her face. The minute his fist made contact Yamcha was being hit from the side into the other wall. "Touch her again like that and I'll show you how a real man hits." Vegeta snarled deeply and as mean as he could. His words were laced with anger no one had ever heard. " Vegeta, stop just tell him to leave." Bulma whispered behind him. Vegeta glanced behind him and looked down to the bruise marks already showing on her neck. As he turned back toward Yamcha he said, " Get out and don't come back" He growled as he lowered his arm from Yamcha's throat. Bulma grabbed onto Vegeta's bicep when he let her ex go and hid most of her body behind Vegeta's muscled one.

As he left Vegeta turned to look at Bulma's neck. " He got you pretty good." He said as his hand tilted her chin up so he could see the light bruises darkening. Bulma was shaken up and just couldn't help but collapse in Vegeta's arms. " Woman your going to be fine. Besides you have the Prince of all Saiyans as your mate." He said matter of factly, " BUT you need a lesson in self defense. I won't always be around to save your weak ass."

She just looked up into his eyes and nodded. She tried not to let tears fall, at least not yet. '**Did he just say mate!! I don't understand. I thought it was just a one night stand!'** Bulma thought but didn't mind at all. She could take his grumpiness to have him around the rest of her life. " Vegeta is that what you meant by myself not being able to be ride of you?"

" Of course that's what I meant. Good grief woman get your head out of the clouds…I know you can't resist me but come on" he said smirking. " How'd you know he was here?" She inquired. " Good Lord woman, you know I can sense ki just think about it." he said as he stepped back to look down at her. "I'm sorry I'm just shoke up.." she said.

Vegeta just shooke his head and dropped his embrace. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips and said, " Why don't you take it easy the rest of the day, I'm going back out to train for a little bit longer but you better get your head out of the clouds. I have plans for the night." he said with a glint in his eyes she had begun to see more often. " I'll be back around eight woman, have dinner ready." he said.

" Vegeta you arrogant ass! Get out of here before I change my mind on listening to your demands." She laughed. "As you command my lady." he said as he turned and walked out.

Bulma looked around the kitchen and realized it needed some serious cleaning. As she went about cleaning she thought about her prince's words and there meanings. When Bulma finished she sunk down into the sofa and turned the TV and thought, '**hmm, I wonder what his prince charming has in mind. Maybe I'll try and surprise him instead of the other way around…hmm'** Bulma raised an eyebrow and inwardly laughed.

Vegeta came in exactly when he said he would and he found the kitchen empty. He picked up a note on the kitchen island and it read: Geta, I've went on to bed. Your dinner is in the microwave, just warm it up. Love, Bulma

He crumbled the note disappointed the woman wasn't still up to have dinner with him. He warmed his lobster thermidor up, quite surprised it was such a good meal and wondered what the occasion was. The microwave went off, he pulled his dinner out and began eating. Alone.

Unbeknownst to Vegeta though Bulma was still awake. Bulma had left a trail of her clothing in the hall leading to the room they were sharing now. As he had moved his stuff in her room the other night. She laughed inwardly as she picked up the room up a little and finished placing some of the clothing she had worn today. But unluckily, Vegeta had finished eating sooner then she expected. She heard his stomps on the stairs and his grumbles. As he opened the door she had just finished closing the bathroom door. He saw her scattered clothes and narrowed his eyes as he was beginning to catch on to her scheme. '**oh I don't think so woman. I'm the person who comes up with this kind of stuff. Can't have you stealing my ideas.'** He laughed and began picking her clothes up and walked over to the bathroom. He opened the door with clothes in hand and found Bulma standing shyly in the middle of the bathroom. " Caught in the act I see woman." he smiled, "Went on to bed, huh?" Vegeta said quietly, he dropped her clothes and pulled her into his embrace, " Woman, I'm quite surprised. Didn't know you had it in you." he said nuzzling her neck and then whispered, "what happens now?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Bulma said smartly blushing head to toe and absolutely naked in front of a full clad prince. "How about a shower first your majesty?" she said, moving closer. She rose up on her toes to un-click his armor straps. Vegeta's arms rested on Bulma's hips. " Here, let me, I can do it faster." he snickered as he already had his breast plate off. She laughed and reached to tug off his shirt. She then sat down to tug off his boots and then went to her knees to slide his pants down. The entire time Vegeta was thinking, '** I can not believe this woman is doing this for me. What have I ever done to deserve her?' **He then shoke himself out of his shock and picked her up and stepped into the large shower. Bulma giggled, still in his arms she reached over to turn the shower on. Both caught in the moment forgot about the cold water that sprays first. Vegeta jumped back cursing under his breath and looked down at his mate and her perky breast due to the cold water. '**I think I'm gonna have to explain this mate business to her. This will never get old.'** He inwardly sighed and let her feet touch the shower floor then. Bulma's arms snaked their way around his neck and he kissed her. They both fought for dominance in the kiss until Bulma gave up and let his tongue win. Vegeta's hands traveled up and down her body which caused her to sigh. "Geta, I know you hate the mushy emotions but I'll regret it if I don't tell you I love you." She said as she laid her head against his chest. '**Woman, I love you to..'** " I care for you to Bulma" he said. Vegeta turned putting his back to her and handed her a bottle of shampoo, " will you woman?" he said. Bulma laughed and took the bottle, putting some shampoo in her hands. She reached up and began massaging his scalp. She snickered to herself as she pushed her body against his back so they wouldn't lose contact. When she finished she stepped back so he could turn around and rinse his hair. Before she realized it he was rubbing his hands threw her hair now and she leaned her head back; meanwhile with one hand his hand traveled to "that" area and began massaging. Bulma's knees went limp and she almost collapsed. " Geta.. Vegeta let me rinse my hair and why don't I meet you in the bedroom." he turned her around and kissed her long, " you had better woman, I'm not finished," and then stepped out.

Bulma sighed and hurried to rinse the suds out. Still a little damp she stepped out of the bathroom with Vegeta nowhere in sight. She took a couple more steps out and was suddenly picked up and dropped on the bed. Vegeta said," Took you long enough," as he crawled up the bed to lay beside her. Bulma cuddled up next to him and he started up where they'd left off. She wiggled in his grasp as she came closer and closer to point of no return and then he slide in sending her over the edge. He started moving slowly letting her adjust to his size , then began moving faster. Deciding to be frisky and to surprise her man she used all her strength to roll him over. The only reason she could was because she caught him off guard. " Woman," he growled low as she began rocking back and forth surprising him into silence. He could feel himself reaching the brink and turned her over quickly so he could be in the dominance position. He leaned down and kissed her bruises, which were very viewable now. He trailed his kisses down to her shoulder and then bite her leaving his mark as he came. He threw his head back and rolled off of her and pulled her to his side. "I love you Geta." Bulma said, hoping he'd say it back. Surprising her and himself he said, "Woman, I love you too." He wrapped his arms around her. Encircling them both in his warm ki and luring them to sleep.


End file.
